Conquering Obstacles
by heybabesxoxo
Summary: Jack and Kim are deeply in love, but are only 16 and 15. After one careless, intense night everything permantly changes. Jerry, Milton, Eddie, Mika, Julie, Grace and Rudy tag along with this couples overwhelming hard journey. Watch to see what happens. Disclaimer- I sadly do not own Kickin' It.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey guys, this is my first ever fanfiction, but I don't know how I did. Please write responses on your point of view of the beginning of my story. I have one thing you need to take note of._**

**_1) The whole story will be in Kim's point of view_**

**_And disclaimer- I sadly, do not own Kickin' It. Enjoy the upcoming story and I hope you all love it._**

The day couldn't go by any slower, it was last period and a Friday. You know what it's like going through a full week of school and it all leads up to those final minutes of class. Your insanity depends on you getting out of this prison cell.

I was tapping my pen to every breath Mr. Jones exhaled from his mouth. Jerry was snoring softly, but loud enough for me to hear him and Milton wouldn't stop asking questions. Before I was about to scream not being able to take me aging any more today the bell finally rang. I walked out of my class to see a pair of handsome brown eyes staring right at me. I was taken by surprise when the person behind those eyes grabbed my waist and smashed his lips against mine fitting like lost puzzle pieces.

"Get a fucking room guys" Jerry scoffed as he, Mika, and Eddie walked toward us. "Be nice babe" "Sorry Mika" Jerry said before pecking his girl's lips. "I apologize for Jerry's rudeness to you and Jack's cuteness." "It's okay Mika, I still love the asshole" I said as I messed up Jerry's hair. "Look its Mr. and Mrs. Chemistry" Eddie said. By this point Jack and Jerry couldn't contain their squeals of laughter.

I walked away to grab the rest of my belongings out of my locker when I felt strong arms wrapped around my waist. "You left without telling me where you were going" Jack said seductively while nibbling on my ear. A shiver of pleasure came across my body and my knees gave out. Jack caught me before I collapsed to the floor, "Careful baby" he smirked. His cold hand grabbed mine turning my blood cold. I rubbed his thumb softly.

These little gestures were just enough to show each other how much we love the other.

"YO LETS GO LOVE BIRDS!" Jerry yelled as we made our way to the parking lot. Jack opened up passenger side to his car, carefully helping me in. We all decided to go to Falafel Phil's after school and go to the dojo. We didn't have practice today, but we thought we'd help Rudy with his delinquents.

Jack put his car in reverse pulled out of the parking space. He signaled to Jerry and the guys that we'd meet up with them at Phil's. As we began driving I turned the radio on.

I began humming along to whatever tune came on when I saw Jack glimpse at me smiling. I grabbed his hand and he took mine and kissed it. "Kimmy, wanna spend the night?" "Sure, I'd love to." Our "sleepovers" over the course of the year of or relationship never involved sex. We cuddled and watched action movies or chick flicks and pigged out on goldfish and chocolate ice cream.

We pulled into the strip mall and made our way towards Milton and Julie, who always seemed to arrive first at any group outing, while Jerry, Mika, and Eddie arrived last due to Jerry goofing off. I honestly don't know how Mika puts up with him half the time.

Phil welcomed us with his creepy accent. I still can't pronounce, yet even spell the name of his homeland. We got to our group's booth and pulled up an extra table knowing we need more seating. Jerry walked in with Mika on his back and Eddie laughing his ass off. Eddie and Jerry are like always screwing around, to be honest I still amazed how they haven't severely hurt themselves.

By the time we finished eating it was 9:00 and Rudy had closed up the dojo and joined us. We all said goodbye, but knowing we had practice tomorrow we had to head home. Jack and I left first wanting to get a start on our movies.

We got to his house, which I still haven't fully mastered where is room was since his house was like a friggen mall, so I followed him like a lost puppy. I keep some of my leggings at his house since his sweatpants fall off of my waste so I just slipped into those and took his maroon shirt and slipped a black hoodie over it. His clothes are so big on me and drape over my ass. He walked out of his bathroom in a pari of walmart campus sweatpants and was shirtless. I couldn't help, but gawk at his amazing six-pack. The next thing I know he picked me up and threw me on his bed.

I was fucking giggling and I didn't stop until his lips pressed onto mine with so much passion is was hard not to stop. Jack suddenly pulled away looking into my eyes, his eyes had a questioning look in them. I nodded in reply knowing what was about to come next.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, this whole chapter is a smut, so if you cannot handle it, I would suggest you should not read it. I don't know how well I did so please review it! I hope you enjoy the Jack and Kim smut goodness.**

Once I nodded, Jack quickly responded. He sat me up and ripped the hoodie off of me and gently laid me back down. His lips plunged into mine so desperately as if his lips had forgotten they could kiss mine. He made his way to my neck sucking it rapidly while his teeth marks were indented into my skin. I mean sure it stung a little, but I was enjoying and Jack knew it, because by this point my nails were digging into his bare back leaving the evidence.

He soon stopped and pulled off my shirt. Once he did so, I quickly flipped him over with all my might so now I was on top of him. He smirked at this and brought my lips to his. I could feel his hand slowly make its way up my back and found its way to my bra strap. He quickly undid the clasp of the strap and pulled the straps down. "Wow, one hand.. impressive" I said sarcastically.

The bra soon fell off my shoulders and I quickly covered up my bare chest embarrassed that Jack was seeing me topless. "Kim, you are the most beautiful girl to every walk the face of the earth. So stop it" he said before kissing my lips. I finally gave the confidence to drop my arms and as soon as I did he grabbed one of my breasts and began kissing me again. He's mouth soon found its way to my nipple sucking it softly while his tounge danced around it. I couldn't help but gasp in pleasure. I arched back desiring for more. He then stopped and looked up at me and saw my look of disappointment in his sudden stopping. He chuckled and began sucking on my other breast, wanting to give it the same amount of attention as the other.

My hands soon made it to the waist line of his sweatpants. I began tugging on them ushering for him to take them off. I only thought it'd be fair since I'd taken of 3 pieces of clothes. He stripped them down and revealing his navy blue boxers and large erection. He then flipped me over so he could be the dominant one on top. He then began pulling off my leggings without even warning me. My heart started to beat faster and a knot it my throat began to develop. This was my first time and I sure as hell didn't know what to expect. "Relax, everything will be okay. I promise you. And anyways, we aren't even to that point yet." Jack said as he winked at me. I soon felt his fingers glide across the bottom of my pink underpants. "Already wet Kimmy?" he smirked. My face turned bright red embarrassed that he'd finally realized.

I soon felt this release of pleasure take over my body as I felt his thumb on my clitoris. I gasped so loudly he looked up at me with proud eyes and a smile for giving me an urge of pleasure. But I knew he hadn't even begun. I suddenly felt his index finger slide down to my entrance and pushing itself in. "J-J-ack" I moaned breathlessly. I closed my eyes wanting to be able to take it all in. He put in a second finger and began slowly pumping in and out. By this point my back was arched and I was gasping for air. He put in a final finger and began pumping harder. I began screaming Jack's name in pleasure. I opened my eyes to see Jack smiling down on to me with pride planted across his face. I leaned up to Jack's ear whispered breathlessly "I need more of you. I need you inside me now."

He smirked at this. "Be patient" Jack whispered seductively. He bent down and removed the hair stuck to my face and caressed me cheek and kissed my nose softly. He began kissing me with passion and desire. My whole insides ached and craved for him and this didn't help. I felt his hardness across my thigh and I couldn't take it. I began to buck my hips in protest, he stopped and looked at me. I caught him off guard and flipped him onto the bottom.

An idea popped into my head. I slowly removed his boxers and grabbed his quite large cock. "Kim, what are you- OH!" Jack screamed. I began make circles with my tounge on the head. His hands were gripped tightly on his sheets. I slowly made my way down pumping my mouth in and out. I could tell Jack couldn't take it anymore. "KIM! KIM! IM GONNA-." His juices entered my mouth. I quickly swallowed it, not wanting to spit it out. It didn't taste bad, but it surely wasn't pleasurable. But Jack sure did like it. He looked at me with hungry eyes and ripped my underwear off. He gently replaced me to my original spot.. on the bottom.

He quickly fiddled around in his dresser drawer and pulled out a condom. As he was slipping it on a flood of nervousness took over me and butterflies danced around my stomach. I quickly got past it since my groins were yearning for us to be connected, hell I was even craving it. He finished putting it on and looked up at me waiting for the green light from me to go. I nodded nervously, but I knew I was ready.

I soon felt his erection at my entrance pushing itself inside. A rush of pain suddenly flushed my lower half. I tried to hold it back, but I couldn't. Tears came rushing from my eyes and Jack stopped progressing further inside of me. "Kim?" he questioned. "I'll be fine, please keep going. He waited until I repositioned myself so I was comfortable before he went in deeper. He pushed his way in breaking my wall. I yelped in pain and pleasure with tears rolling down my face. He soon pulled out and pumped in again.

The more the pumped the less in hurt. It finally stopped hurting and I wanted more. "Jack, please babe" was all I had to say for him to know. He thrust into me hard and fast and continuously did so. "J-J-ack, I-I'm g-gonna," "M-me t-t-o, Kim" we both yelled reaching our climax. "Jack!" I shouted one last time and then we came. I rolled off of me and began panting. It took me a while to catch my breath. We were both hot, sweaty messes, but he grabbed my waist and pulled me close to him. We cuddled for 10 minutes before returning to our clothes. We laid back down still in awe. "I love you so much." I said as I snuggled into his chest. "I love you more, gorgeous." Jack replied.

This was the best night of my entire existence I thought to myself before falling into a deep sleep in Jack's arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I know this is a boring chapter, but I wanted to give you guys the feel of basically a normal day for the gang. And also I wanted to have a little chapter in before my story really takes flight. Enjoy this chapter, and please review!**

I woke up after a passionate night with Jack. I opened my eyes to find Jack no where around. Then, my nose caught a delicious smell that guided me downstairs to the kitchen where Jack was to be found cooking my favorite breakfast. Chocolate chip pancakes. I tiptoed down the stairs so Jack wouldn't hear me so I was able to sneak up on him. I wrapped my hands around his waist and went up on my tip toes to kiss his cheek. "Good morning beautiful" Jack said as he picked me up and spun me around.

We enjoyed a delicious breakfast together and then got ready to head to the dojo. I borrowed his hunter green shirt and slipped on another pair of leggings from my stash. He put on a long sleeve orange shirt and black sweats. We put our shoes on and jumped into the car. "You know Kim, they boys will know we had sex." "Yeah right Jack, it's not like they can smell sex." "Kim, Kim, Kim... they'll know." Jack said as he tickled me.

The thing about Jack and I's relationship is that we don't have to talk to each other. We know what the other is thinking all the time. We still do talk, but it is nice not having to. We always joke around and beat each other up, I couldn't wish for anything more.

Jack pulled into a parking space and turned to car off. He turned to me and kissed me before stepping out of the car. He came around to my side and opened the door grabbing my hand to pull me out. We locked hands as we merrily walked through the mall.

We walked into the dojo to see Jerry feeding a baby monkey since he watches a new sick animal every week. I wasn't even going to ask what weird disease it had. Milton and Eddie were sparring and Rudy was yet again, plunging that goddamn toilet. While Jack and I walked past Jerry he stopped us in our tracks. "Woah, woah, woah you two stop right there." He walked around us and whispered something in Jack's ear. "EDDIE! MILLY COME HERE!" "Yes Jerry?" they said together. "I have a diagnosis, Jack and Kim had sex." "I knew it! I knew it!" Eddie said as he patted Jack on the back. Milton just stood there staring at me with disappointment in his eyes. "How the hell did you know?" I asked. "Your body language gives it all away" Jerry said. I scoffed and walked towards Milton who was now at his locker.

"Milton, are you okay?" "Kim, I would expect Jerry, Jack, and Eddie to have sex, but you?" "Milton I-" "I mean did you even use protection?! WHAT IF YOUR PREGNANT?"

"Milton, sweetie. Of course I we used a condom, I promise." "That makes me feel a lot better." Milton then hugged me and walked away to get changed. I sparred with Jerry for the rest of class. He sure got payback. "Geez Kim, he's holding a steak to his eye! Could'nt you have gone easier on him?" Rudy commented. "Yeah! I'm a fragile man! You messed up my good looks!" Jerry said. "Oh honey, that wasn't me" I laughed and walked away. Jack had to teach a class with Rudy this afternoon, so Milton, Julie and I were going to get frozen yogurt. I kissed Jack goodbye and was on my way with Milton and Julie.

"YOU DID WHAT?" "I had sex Julie." "Oh my God, tell me all about it!" "Gaaaahh!" Poor Milton had to hear the entire story. He is always around girls, or should I say Grace, so it shouldn't even bother him. Grace always talks about her sex life, and Milton was always the first to hear. Julie was so interested, I'm pretty sure she wants to go to the next level with Milton, but he's just to nervous. And that's perfectly fine.

After my outing with Milton and Julie I met up with Jack. "How was your date with Julie and Milton?" Jack said teasingly. "We actually had fun, until Milton started educating me about the law of physics." "Ohh, I hate that lecture." We laughed as we began to head back to the car. Jack stopped suddenly and picked me up in a fireman's carry style. I was shocked beyond belief and I couldn't stop laughing. He spun around and kissed me.

As soon as we got to his car he set me down and opened my door. He has always been a gentlemen like that. He always opens doors for me, no matter what. After a long night and day he dropped me off at my house. He gave me a kiss goodbye and I left the car.

As soon as I walked into my house my 11 year old brother, Nathan, started teasing me about Jack. Oh God, how my life is so perfect. I ran upstairs to charge my phone, and once it charged Jack called me. I already missed him so much, and he did to. After are long talk, I jumped into the shower rinsing off all the grime and dirt that gathered up on my skin from the day. I changed into one of Jack's hoodie's and a pair of spanks. I crawled into the cold sheet of my bed taking in the sweet smell of newly washed sheets. I fell into a deep sleep, which is probably the last best sleep I've ever had.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys! Sorry for the wait, but I couldn't login to the website so I couldn't get anything up. I hope you enjoy this one, and there are many more to come. I think I want to make this like a really long story! Well enjoy and please review!**

Its been a month since that enchanting night with Jack. Its been a month since I've gotten my period. And I'm starting to get really nervous. I can't be pregnant, if I am I'd have to give up everything. Giving up all my hopes and dreams is like giving up ha;f of who I am. Heck, I have to give up everything in my life. Jack. What will Jack do? Hold on, I'm getting ahead of myself.. I need a test. Grace was out of town and she is my closest girl friend. So I needed my second best, Milton.

I called Milton up crying. "Milton" "Kimmy, you okay?" "I-I t-t-think I'm p-p-pregnant." "I'll be right over with a test!" 30 Minutes later Milton walked into my room with a 7 Eleven bag. "You know, the cashier said that I don't look like the kind of guy to impregnate my girlfriend. I mean its true, but it still is rude!" At this point I was so full of emotions I just bursted into tears.

Milton rushed over to me and just held me. "Kim, you can never be sure until you take the test." Milton handed me the pregnancy test which was the First Response brand. I rushed into the bathroom and did my business. I finished and opened up the door and sat the test on my bathroom sink. This was going to be the longest 3 minutes of my life.

As we waited, Milton and I laid on my bed and talked. I tried to talk about something else, but I just couldn't. I was in this trance thinking about basically everything. "Kimmy" I looked up to see Milton holding the test.

His eyes looked shocked. I got up to look at the test. As I stared at the results my whole life flashed before my eyes. I ran into the corner and began crying. Milton ran over to me and held me. We sat there for probably 3 hours. This just couldn't be happening.

Milton reasurred me that everything would be okay, but I know it wouldn't. I was going to be a mom at fucking 15. I couldn't even begin to think what Jack was going to say. It was about 2 o'clock now and I knew I had to go tell Jack.

I was getting up and Milton began to gentle help me up while laying a hand on my stomach. "Milton, its fine, I'm pregnant, not injured." Wow, I never wanted those words to come out of my mouth at this time of my life. I grabbed the pregnancy test and got in Milton's car.

As we pulled up to Jack's I began crying again. I mean what the fuck, why am I crying. Milton pulled the car in his driveway and as we got out he hugged me. We walked towards the door and Mrs. Brewer opened it before we even got a chance to knock. "Kimmy, sweetheart are you okay?" My eyes were so swelled up they probably looked like bee stings. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just really have to talk to Jack." She looked at me, knowing something was up, but she wasn't going to ask again knowing it would probably annoy me. "Well Jack is in the study, call me if you need anything." I walked up the stairs and found my way to the study. Milton was downstairs talking to Jack's mom about girly stuff.

I walked into the study to see Jack turned around in his desk chair writing some songs. He has always been musical, and thats just another one of his talents. I thought of the most perfect thing to say, I was just going to get it out. I pulled out the pregnancy test so it was visible to him when he turned around.

"Hey daddy" I said with a crack in my voice. "Oh, babe I like it wh-" Jack just stopped as he saw the test in my hand. He took it from my hands and just stared at it. He looked up with scared eyes and with no emotion on his face. He dropped the test and pulled me in. He hugged me so tightly and rubbed my back. I began crying, I just couldn't help it. He just hugged me tighter and put all his warmth on me.

He released from the hug that seemed to last forever, I wish it did. He ushered me to the couch in the study. Once we sat down he grabbed my hand started rubbing his thumbs on mine. "I thought we were protected." "Jack, I think the condom broke." "Haha, think? Well sweetie, it obviously did." I began crying again. Jack wiped the tears from my cheeks and hugged me. "Kimmy, I promise." "What do you mean?" "I mean that I promise that no matter how hard it gets or how much we fight I will always be right by your side and I will always be with you. I love you so much and I love this baby so much already. I will never leave you two." "Oh Jack" "Wait, Kim. I promise that everything will be okay. I promise that we will always be together. I promise that I will be the best father I can be. I promise to give you two everything. I know we are only teenagers, but this baby is a blessing. And we will get through this. I promise you us forever." At this point I was balling. Jack just held me there and let me cry. I felt so confident in that everything would be okay. But I wasn't so sure.

After I finished crying, Jack and I had to talk about reality now. We decided to keep the baby because abortion will never be an option and adoption is just to scary and sad to even think about. I wanted to raise my baby, not someone else. We decided that I should probably move in with him, since he would have an extra room for the kid. He would have to increase his hours at the dojo and I couldn't get a job because I would have to go on maternity leave, so I would get a job after the baby is born. School wise, we were staying in school. Sure I'm going to get called a slut, but Jack has got that under control. Besides, I don't care what the hell people think about me. I would have to take a break from karate and cheerleading, because I could hurt the baby. We have almost everything decided.

Now, we have to tell our family and friends. I'm seriously dreading this.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys! I know, two chapters in one day! Its like Christmas! I know this is kind of boring, but I hope you like it and I promise the good stuff is coming next! I have a general idea, I just need to make a full plot. I hope you enjoy and please write reviews!**

I cannot believe I'm pregnant. Those words still feel so funny coming out of my mouth. _I'm pregnant._ My whole life is ruined. My dreams to be a nurse, gone. Jack will be there for me, but honestly when ever have teenage couples who've gotten pregnant stay together. I'm not doubting that our relationship will prosper, but you can never be too sure.

I loud noise filled my ears. Ugh, my stupid alarm clock. Jack made me set it at 8:00 AM on a Saturday so I could get ready to go announce this pregnancy and go to the doctor. I'm so nervous to tell my dad, he is going to be so disappointed in me. My mom is sweet and I know she'll be there for me and Jack, but my old man his going to kick Jack's ass. Rudy is going to be furious. This is just awesome. I just love disappointing the people I love the most.

I sat up on my queen sized bed and stretched my arms. I rolled out of my bed and took a look at myself in the mirror, I looked like a fucking zombie. I took a shower the night before knowing I would quickly run out of time getting ready. I walked over the my dresser and slipped out of my clothes putting on fresh undergarments. I grabbed some skinny hollister jeans and my Harvard sweater and slipped on some fuzzy socks and my brown combat boots. As I was brushing my hair I felt big, cold hands wrap themselves around my waist and pull me in. A shiver ran over my body. I turned my head to see Jack nuzzled into my shoulder. "Hey babe" Jack said as he kissed my lips softly. "Hey I'm almost ready, let my just put on some makeup." I put makeup on and ran my fingers through my naturally straight, blonde hair before I left my room. Jack picked me up and carried me down the stairs. As he did my stomach fluttered as if butterflies were dancing on it.

Once we reached the kitchen to were my parents were Jack sat me down on one of the barstools sitting around the island. I took one deep breathe and looked at Jack. He nodded and kissed my cheek. It was now or never.

"Mom, Dad?" "Yes Kimmy?" they said together. "Can Jack and I talk to you?" "Sure sweetie, whats up?" my mom said as she rubbed my arms. My parents knew I had sex. I mean, I didn't tell them, but they asked my about if I was sexual active and they were okay about it as long as I used protection. "Well, you know how condoms break sometime.. well.. um... it did." "Kim, what are you saying?" My dad asked sternly. I began crying and my mom just came over to me and hugged me. I pulled my act together and Jack grabbed my hand and I just let it out. "I'm pregnant. There I said it." My eyes began to water. I quickly shut them in fear not wanting to see the look on my father's eyes.

I heard a familiar voice "Kimmy, open your eyes." I looked into the light to see my dad coming towards me. I was bracing for yelling, but I got what I never expected. A hug. My dad hugged me tightly. "Baby girl, I promise you everything will be okay." "Daddy, I'm scared." "I know you are, but your mother and I will always be here." As our hug ended I looked up to see my mom holding Jack as he cried. I've never seen Jack so scared... so vulnerable.

After all the crying and hugging, the talking began. "You set up an appointment today?" "Yes mom." "Okay then, I'm coming." "What, why?" "We'd love you to Mrs. Crawford." "Jack!" "Kim, she is the grandmother to this baby, I think she should come." My dad finally asked us about all of our other plans, and my parents approved me moving in with the Brewers, but not until I was 6 months along.

"Mom, do you want to come with us to tell Jack's parents and our friends? They are all meeting us over there." "How about I meet you at the doctors, I need to tell your siblings and relatives, unless you want to." "No, you can!" "Alright sweetie, but be home by 10, you need your rest." "Yes mom" Jack and I hugged my parents goodbye and made our way to his house. Everyone was going to be there, his parents, Rudy, Jerry, Eddie, Milton, Julie, Mika... Everyone. Grace still wasn't back and I have no idea how to tell her.

As we got to Jack's house more nerves came across me. I could tell Jack was terrified to. I mean, what are they going to say? Jack saw me thinking hard about this and grabbed my hand. He nodded and I knew exactly what that meant.

We made our way into his house and towards his family room. We walked in to see all our friends greeting us with warm hellos, knowing that what we were about to tell them is going to change everything.

We all sat down, including his parents and Jack and I held hands tightly prepared for what was about to come next. It was Jack's turn to tell everyone, and he knew it.

"Um, well your probably all wondering why we asked you to talk to us and well here it goes-" "Haha, I bet it is because Kim is pregnant." Jerry said jokingly. Everyone began laughing and Jack and I just looked at each other. We turned to the laughing group and just stared at them with sad eyes. Jack's mom noticed us. "Oh no." She came running over to us and hugged Jack and I. I began crying again, I'm getting so tired of all this crying. I feel like I'm almost all cried out. "Its okay Kimmy, just let it out." Jack's mom left the hug and let me see everyone's reactions. They were just shocked.

"HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN" Rudy yelled! "UNCLES!" Eddie and Jerry cheered. Mika and Julie congradulated us and promised to be there for us. Everyone seemed excited after they cooled down.

Everyone thought everything was going to be fine and so did I.


	6. Chapter 6

**Aloha Everyone! I think this is such a cute chapter and has a huge shocker! I hope you enjoy and please review!**

"Kim? Kim! KIM!" I was suddenly jolted up by big hands. I was still half asleep and not wanting to even deal with anything right now. My eyes fluttered open to see my boyfriend standing right in front of me. "Kim, why aren't you ready? We were supposed to go tell your parents 30 minutes ago!" "Jack, we already told them." He began looking at me as if I was mentally insane. I checked my clock to realize it was 8:30 am on Saturday.

"Wait, you mean it was all a dream?" Jack looked even more worried. "I think you need some water." "No, no babe, I'm fine. I just had a really vivid dream about us telling our parents and friends and it went surprisingly well." "Well hurry up and get changed we can't keep them any longer." Jack looked more relieved now and kissed my forehead.

I can't believe it was all a dream. I mean, honestly I know my mom will not be cool about it. I got changed and headed downstairs dreading the upcoming blowout that was about to go down.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR PREGNANT KIMBERLY?" "Karen, calm down." "NOW BILL, THATS IT SHE IS KICKED OUT." "Mom!" "No... you have totally disobeyed me!"

"Mom, please!" At this point I was crying. "GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE NOW! GAVIN WILL DROP OFF YOUR STUFF AT JACK'S!" I ran out of the house crying and Jack running after me.

His hand grabbed mine and pulled me into a warm, embracing hug. I was crying into his shoulder, I'm sure it was soaking wet. "Kim" I suddenly heard my name being called by a calming voice. I looked up with red, puffy eyes. "Daddy!" I ran over to him, he hugged me tightly. "Kim, your mom might not want to help you, but I will. I'll go to any doctors appointments and I'll help you with everything. Be sure to call me everyday. Gavin and I will drop off your stuff." "Why is mom doing this?" I said breathless, hiccuping between each word. "I don't know, but it has to do with something."

I left with Jack to go to his house, apparently he had already told his parents and the rest of the gang. I should've been mad, but I was relieved. I didn't want to hurt anyone else I loved. "Kimmy, babe. I'm so sorry for everything. It's all my fault I got you pregnant." "No, Jack. It's mine to. It takes two to create a baby." "I know, but I just feel as if I was the one to destroy both of our lives." "Jack, please. I know this baby wasn't planned, but no way will it destroy our lives. Sure, we have to give up almost all of our dreams, but this baby is truly a blessing."

We got to Jack's house and he carried me inside. Mrs. Brewer came running over to me, because Jack told her what happened earlier. "Kim you are welcomed to live her as long as you, Jack and the baby want to. We have so many extra rooms for the baby." "Mrs. Brewer, you have been the best ever." She embraced me in a hug and sent us on upstairs to go to relax. It was only 10 in the morning, but it has been a pretty stressful day already.

We got to Jack's room and just began talking. "So Kim, what do you want to name the baby?" Jack said as he laid a hand on my bump-less stomach. "Well, I love James Timothy Brewer for a boy and for a girl I like Carter Mackenzie Brewer." "I love the names, especially the last name." Jack said with happiness in his voice. "Well, I mean, your the kid's father." "It means so much more to me Kim, I thought you would want to baby to have your last name, because you know, were aren't married and you are carrying the baby for nine months." "Jack, I didn't know how much this means to you, well of course this baby will have your last name." As soon as I said that Jack kissed me.

I needed that kiss more than anything. I needed this moment right now, just me in his arms and our baby right near us. I soon fell asleep, dreaming about a perfect world.

I was soon woken up to reality to find Jerry and Jack playing Black Ops.

"Mhhmmm, when the hell did Jerry get here?" "Kimmy! Your awake!" I slowly started to pull the covers off me and then Jack ran over to me and helped me to my feet. "Jack, I'm pregnant, not wounded. And what happened?" "You just fell asleep it is now 2 in the afternoon." "What? I don't remember being that tired." "Well, you suddenly feel asleep on me and I started freaking out, so I ran downstairs to my mom and she said its normal for pregnant women to sleep a lot. "Yeah, Kim you really had this man worried. I don't want him fathering my niece or nephew to much. Okay?"

"Oh Kim is it okay if Jerry spends the night, his whole family is in town again, and well he needs a place to stay and we have extra rooms." "Yeah, its fine if Jerry stays over." "Does this mean all of us can spend the night?" Eddie and Milton chimed in with smiling faces. "Haha, of course guys." "And me?" "GRACE! OMG!" Once I saw my best friend standing right in front of me I burst into tears. She ran over to me and hugged me so tight. "Its okay Kim. I promise."

That night I felt like a normal teen. And I swear that was probably the last time.

I woke up in the morning squished between Jack and Jerry. They were like my to best guys. Last night we were all watching action and comedy movies about the world ending and about aliens and zombies and shit. So I fell asleep in the middle of the second movie hearing everyone's laughing and being snuggled by Jack and Jerry. Mika and Julie had came over later in the night and they were passed out on the floor along with Milton, Eddie, and Grace.

I suddenly got this feeling of getting sick. I got up as fast as I could pushing Jerry out of the way. "YO MAN?!" He yelled. I'm sure I stepped on the rest of the gang on the floor as I dashed to the bathroom. I heard them yelling at me in anger and annoyance. I reached the bathroom and experienced my first batch of morning sickness.

I soon heard loud footsteps coming towards me. I turned to see Jack with a worried look on his face. I soon felt the urge of sickness come over me again and I turned to the toilet. Jack came over and held my hair. I soon began to feel weak, I had no food left in my stomach and I couldn't keep any down. I flushed the toilet and laid down on the floor.

Jack picked me up and carried me over to the bed. "Good morning beautiful, how did you sleep?" "Like a rock" I smiled. He put me down and snuggled under the covers and wrapped his arm around me. His intense body heat warmed me up since I was freezing.

Everyone else seemed to be up since we began watching a movie and they all huddled around each other under the covers of Jack's king sized bed. This was the best moment ever. To have all my friends literally around me and making me feel like everything is perfect and okay.

Jack and the gang were the only ones who could keep me sane at this time. Jack and Milton more so then any. I felt as if nothing could touch me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Not much to say about this one. I hope you enjoy and please review!**

Everyone soon went home after the delicious breakfast Jack's dad made, if you didn't know he is an amazing cook. Jack's mom made me go lay down on the couch since I still felt a little weak. Jack's dad came over to me and hugged me unexpectedly. "Kim, I'd like you to know that we are always there for you and Jack. Oh, and you old man and brother brought your stuff by earlier this morning. It's all in the den right now and Jack and I will bring it up in a few." "I can help!" "Oh, no definitely not. You could seriously hurt the baby with all the heavy lifting. And we are also moving you and Jack's room to the second master of the house so you guys can comfortably live together." "Thank you guys so much, really this makes me feel so much better in the troubling time." I said as I looked down to my still tiny stomach. "Anything we could do, and you and Jack have an appointment for the doctors today after you and Mrs. Brewer go shopping for your room." "Okay." Jack's dad and I have always been close, the whole time I've ever known him he's always acted like a father figure to me. As did Jack's mom.

I heard footsteps coming down the stairs to see Jack's older brother, Ricky. "Hey gorgeous." Ricky said as he kissed me cheek. "Hey, lay your hands of my woman!" Jack yelled. "This boy better treat you and that baby right, and trust me that kid will have the coolest uncle." "Oh sure you will." Ricky's girlfriend Hayden said as she walked downstairs. They were a few years older then us, but at least there were going to be other teens in the house. Hayden also had a daughter, named Addison, but not with Ricky. Hayden had her when see was 16 and they are 18 now, but she had Addison with a previous relationship, and Ricky and her had began dating. Addison even calls Ricky daddy. I think its pretty cute.

I soon gathered up the strength to hit the shower. The warm, rushing water ran over my body. It felt so soothing and It calmed me down. I was sad to get out of the shower, I do all of my thinking there. But I was running out of time and my fingers looked like prunes. I changed into my bra and underwear and went to a pair of my skinny jeans. The weirdest thing, they felt tight. I walked over to the mirror to realize I had the slightest bump. Being so excited and totally forgetting I had a bra on I ran downstairs in delight.

"JACK! JACK LOOK!" "Look at what how sexy you look in that black bra?" Jack said with a smirk. I quickly punched him and Ricky began laughing along with Addison. "No, dumb ass, look I've gotten a tiny bump. I mean, I know I shouldn't be happy with this pregnancy, but it's still so cute." Jack slowly laid his hand on my stomach while pulling me onto his lap. He began tickling me and in the moment of my giggling I whipped him in the face with my wet hair.

I finished getting changed putting on my vintage over sized Harvard crew neck and brown combat boots. I dried my hair into a perfect wavy straight kind of look.

"Hey Kim, ready to go? Mom is in the car." I turned to see big brown eyes admiring me. He grabbed my hand and pulled my downstairs, outside, and to the car.

Once we got to Pottery Barn I found exactly the bedding I liked. It was a plain maroon color and the room was brown with hard wood floors. We got matching lamps and dressers and nightstands with rugs and cutest decor and picture frames. While Jack and his mom were ordering it I found my way over to the baby section. I found this crib, I wanted it for my kid so badly. I began reading all of the safety reviews with it. Jack soon found me. "We will come back and by all this stuff for our baby. But right now, we need to go to the doctors."

This cold, gooey stuff splattered all over my stomach. It felt almost like aloe. It was so cold it tickled and I began to laugh. "I know it feels funny Kim, but you must stay still if you want to determine the sex today." the doctor stated. We had just found out that I am actual 14 weeks along and with the newer technology they have they can now determine the gender. And I can say that Jack was more excited than me. To be honest, I really want a boy. Jack said he doesn't care what it is, but I know he wanted a boy.

"Kim, Jack.." the doctor said eagerly. This was the moment I would find out if I was carrying my son and or daughter. It was all leading up to this. Jack grabbed my hand and we looked at each other before hearing the gender of our child. "Kim, Jack... take a look at your son." "WE'RE HAVING A BOY YES." "Jack, why did Jerry have to come with us?" I laughed, but when I looked up at Jack he was grinning ear to ear. Every boy dreams of having a son to play ball with and teach all their "smooth moves," and I know, my baby boy will have the best father in the world.

Jerry ran over to us and hugged us once I got the goo off my small baby bump. "So what is junior's name going to be?" Jerry said as he talked to my stomach in a baby voice. "Well, its James Timothy Brewer." Jack chanted happily. "Thats a strong name, he'll need it."

We got home and Jack and I laid together in his bed, since we haven't gotten our new one yet.. obviously. And I just began thinking.

Tomorrow will be the first day of school after spring break. Everyone is going to notice my stomach. I can barely fit into my jeans and my t-shirts show my bump. You all know I never care what people think about me and I stand up for myself, but right now I feel so vulnerable and I'm in a state that if anything happens I could really hurt myself and my son. I'm really not prepared.

I mean I'm so excited to be a mom, but I feel like I'm not ready... at all. I have to give up karate for basically a whole year. I'm just really scared okay. Jack knew how scared I was because I began crying. He just hugged me tight and began repeating that "Everything will be okay." And thats really when I knew, everything will be perfect.


	8. Chapter 8

**Not much to say again, but it's really cute. I hope you enjoy this and review!**

Jack woke me up by bringing bacon into our room. The smell of meat makes me sick so I ran to the bathroom and had my dose of morning sickness for the day.. how fabulous.

Jack came over and just held me as I stood up. "Kim, I know how horrible your feeling and how the next 9 months are going to be hard and I'm really sorry, I wish I could do something to help." Jack has always been so caring, and I love when he gets like this. He is just so perfect. I nuzzled into him and we just stood there forever.

I through on my skinny jeans that barely fit, a t-shirt from a marathon, and my black vans. I threw on Jack's varsity lacrosse sweater and we left the house. The sweater hid my stomach, it at least made me feel confident to go to school.

Once I got to school I was immediately called into the Principal's office. As was Jack. We discussed our plans and that I was going to take at least a month whenever I have the baby in November this year. The due date is November 15. I guess Jack's mother had called the school and discussed our "issue" and this was a clearance from us. All my teachers knew as well, our friends knew, but not the whole school. And they won't find out until next year when I really begin to show.

Lunch was absolute hell. That is basically all I have to say. The smell of meat just sickens me. Jack sat next to me comforting me every moment when I felt like I was going to get sick. And tonight we had a group date at Falafel Phil's and practice at the dojo. I won't be able to do anything, and this will suck.

"Kimmy, baby." Jerry came running up to me and hugged me. "How are you feeling?" "Jerry you smell like meat, if you don't get off of me, this baby is going to make me throw up all over you." As soon as those words left my mouth Jerry backed ten feet away from me. "Well, we got ourselves a trouble-maker!" he yelled before sitting next to his girlfriend. Milton, Julie, and I began talking about when we were going to go out and get stuff for the baby. We would make the whole gang come with us, obviously. And the boys seemed not so anxious to go shopping with us girls... and Milton.

Every once and awhile I would feel Jack's hand find its way to my stomach and just sit there. "What are you doing?" I whispered in a giggling way. "I don't want to miss the baby moving, so I'm going to wait until it does." he whispered back. "Babe, it won't kick for a while-" "But, it can move!" "I don't know-" I was suddenly interrupted by with a feeling of butterflies dancing inside my stomach. I suddenly gasped and Jack smiled.. he could feel it too. "I told you." He smirked. "Kim, are you okay?" Grace asked nervously. "Yeah, it just moved." "Ohhh! NEXT TIME IT DOES I GET TO FEEL IT!" "Grace! Shut up!" I was so relieved to see that no one saw that conversation.

After I got out of the living hell we call school, we headed to the dojo. As soon as I walked in Rudy came running over to me. "KIM AND BABY!" he dropped to his knees and started talking to my stomach, Jerry even got down there with him. "Guys.. what the fuck are you doing? I'm only 14 weeks, that's only 2 and a half months." I started to get really freaked out. "Okay guys, get away from my child and girlfriend please." Jack said while pushing them away. "Hey, I'm sorry his favorite uncle wanted to say hi to him." Rudy said conceitedly.

They began sparing and Milton had no one to spar with since he doesn't feel comfortable with anyone else. "Kim, did you know that during birth you can push so hard you can actually leave waste." "Milton, I don't want to hear anymore "fun-facts" about birth!" "I'm just preparing you, because I know that you nor Jack will read those pregnancy books." "Well, will you been in the room with me during labor and delivery so you can coach me?" "Haha, you know I crack under pain, I have the weakest stomach and I'm not good with any pain!" "Milton-" "NO!"

Milton and I decided to go have a snack at Falafel Phil's while everyone finished practice. Milton has been one of the biggest help, and he even started to begin labor drills. He has been coming over twice a week to prepare with me and Jack.. I'm not even out of my first trimester yet.

Jack and I got home and I hit the shower. I know this might be personal, but hey I'm in the shower and thinking. Jack and I haven't had sex and one because it hurts really bad right now and two Jack is scared the baby will catch a glimpse of his thing.

I got out of the shower to see Jack already showered on his bed with warm, heated blankets and chinese food with chocolate. I quickly got changed into my spanks and a tight, long-sleeved gray t-shirt that really showed my bump. "Jack, this is the sweetest thing ever!" I cuddled into the heated blankets. Jack placed his hand over my stomach and we just feel asleep, basically cuddling our baby.

I woke up in the morning running to the bathroom to puke again. Jack sat there with me holding my hair. He was the sweetest in the world. I stood up and collapsed to my feet Jack carried me to the bed and I just laid there until I regained my strength.

Being so helpless right now will literally be the end of me.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey Guys! I hope you like this chapter and sorry it took me so long to get it out! I have a lot of other chapters almost done, but I needed something as a time slot. I hope you like it and please review!**

Everyone knows. Everyone can see. Everyone now makes fun of me and calls me a slut. Jack always tries to make me feel better and I tell him that I'm fine, but deep inside I feel like I'm at my lowest point. And I don't feel that this is good for the baby. Jerry has got my back, and sure I have so much support, but all this negativity sucks.

I walked into school with all eyes on me and girls laughing with each other about how much of a slut I am. I sunk my shoulders and had tears floating in my eyes. Jack saw them and turned to me and I saw anger in his eyes. I wrapped his arms around me and kissed me passionately. He then turned to the crowd and began yelling furiously. Jerry came to back him up. With all their attention on the blossoming anger and hurt everyone was causing for the group they had no idea what was coming next.

Frankie, from the Black Dragons, grabbed my back pack and took me away. "JACK!" I screamed. Him and Jerry ran after us, but the other Black Dragons stood in their way. By the time they fought them off, Frankie had already but me in his car. "Well, Well. If it isn't the little slut." "What do you want Frankie?" "Just to piss off Jack from taking you away from me." Frankie suddenly came after me, I slapped him in the face. "No girl beats me up!" He jumped into the drivers seat and started to drive to an old abandoned building.

All the Black Dragons were there and they seemed so determined. As Frankie pushed me into a room I began crying. What if I never saw Jack again. He had to be coming for me. He had to.

I suddenly heard the sounds of hurt. It was Jack and the gang. I started banging on the door "JACK!" "JACK!" The door opened, but it wasn't Jack. It was Frankie. "Oh, not today Kim." He grabbed my arm and took me out the back door of the room. He pushed me in the back seat of his car and drove away. "LET ME GO FRANKIE!" "Not until Jack is finished... Oh shit." I turned around to she the cops with Jack in the car.

Frankie started speeding and I started to get more worried. More cop cars came and the hyper speed case began. I heard gun shots and the car suddenly stopped. The cops popped the tires. "Damn it! Damn it!" Frankie began beating on the steering wheel.

A cop came up and opened Frankie's door and slammed him and the hood. "Your Under arrest for kidnapping and running away from the police!" My door was suddenly opened and a paramedic took me out.

My face and arms were badly bruised from Frankie abusing me. "KIM!" Jack and Milton ran over to me. "IS SHE OKAY? IS THE BABY OKAY?!" Jack was so scared he hugged me so tightly. "Sir, you have to get off of her." "No! I can't lose her again!" "Sir, we have to take her to the hospital, you can come in the ambulance with us." "Okay." Jack kissed my arm as he walked away. They placed me on the gurney and lifted me into the ambulance. Jack hopped in and held my hand.

He began crying and placed his head into his knees. "Kim, I was so scared. You and this baby are my everything. I don't know what I would do without you two." "Ma'am, whenever you are in recovery after the doctor checks you, the detectives are going to come in and question you." "Okay." I was still shaking. "Jack, come here." He hugged me so tight and we didn't let go until we got to the hospital.

They wheeled me in and took me into a room. Jack tried to get in, but they wouldn't let him. So he waited anxiously outside with the gang and his mom. After the doctor checked me and the baby they put me into a room and they let Jack and his mom come in. "We have to run some test and they won't be in until the morning. We are going to keep a close eye on you and the baby. He looks fine, but we won't be sure until the tests come in. If you weren't caught sooner Kim, I don't think the baby would have been safe." The doctor said. "Thank you so much Doctor... you saved my world." Jack said shakily. "It's my job." Jack was crying and the doctor went up to him and hugged him. "You're a good man Jack, don't change." The doctor left the room and everyone else came in. We all exchanged hugs and just sat in the room together in each others arms.

Grace was laying on the bed with me as the detectives came in. "We are sorry to barge in, but we need to ask you all some questions."

After the detectives left Jack's dad came and everyone, but Jack and his parents, had to go home. "Jack, I'm going to go home and get some clothes, your father and I will be back in an hour." After they left Jack laid on the bed with me. He placed his hand on my stomach and smiled. "I don't know what I would do if I lost you. I'd never be myself. I love you and James so much, I'd go insane." I soon fell asleep in Jack's arms.

I woke up to talking and no one next to me. As my eyes regained sight I saw Jack and his parents talking to the doctor smiling. "What's going on?" I asked. "Oh good morning honey." Jack's mom came over and rubbed my forehead and Jack came and kissed me. "Your aloud to go home today at 2." Jack's dad said. "The baby is perfectly fine and wasn't harmed at all. I would like you to come see me in a week so I can check up on you, and your bruises should go away in a few weeks." "Will I have scars?" "No, you'll be perfectly fine."

The nightmare was over and everything was perfect again. I have never been so scared in my life. Jack came to my rescue and he makes me feel safe. He and the baby are my whole world. Everything was so perfect.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey Guys! I know this is a long one, and I've been working on it for a while actually. Well I hope you enjoy and please review!**

It was the last day of school. And 2 months after the incident. I'm so thankful that 10th grade is over, and I'm finally a Junior... but I never thought that the summer going into 11th grade I'd be preparing for a baby. I'm four months pregnant and I feel so big, I've never been this large in my life, and I'm not even done growing yet. It just bothers me that you can see my bump through my clothes.

I get shit for it all the time, especially from the Black Dragons, but Jack has got that handled. Grace stands by me, but words still hurt. "Kim!" Mr. Jones yelled at me trying to get my attention. "Please, pay attention to what I'm about to say class-" I blacked out again, and frankly I think he lost the drive to get my attention. The bell finally rang and after I heard Jerry scream at the top of his lungs "FREEDOM!" and jumped on top of his desk.

I walked out of class to see Jack standing there, waiting for me. He dropped his books, that fell on Milton's foot, and ran over to me. His lips found mine and began working away. Every day, every kiss we had had more passion then the one before. It was like his love for me never ran out. He released the kiss hesitantly, not wanting our lips to part. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and placed his other hand on my stomach and smiled. "GUYS OVER HERE!" Eddie yelled. We walked over to our little gang to see what all the chaos was about.

"We are going to the beach with Rudy, your coming. Thats not a question. Its a demand." Grace said to us firmly. "I don't know guys, I would look awful in a bikini-" "Oh, shut up Kim, your beautiful." Jack said as he lightly punched my arm. I was dragged into going to the beach, and I was not happy. I grabbed my bikini from Jack and I's room, and put it on with shorts and a t-shirt over it.

We got to the beach and laid out our towels and umbrellas. The boys ripped their clothes off and headed towards the water, along with the girls. I stayed behind and watched them. I watched Jack enter the water and pop back up flipping his hair releasing the water soaked in his hair like a sponge. He then realized I wasn't there and ran out of the murky ocean water. He reached the shore and walked over to me.

"Come on, take of your shirt and shorts." I took off my clothes and plopped back down in the sand covering my stomach with a towel. Jack quickly removed the towel from my arms. "HEY!" I yelled. He picked me up and carried me to the ocean. "JACK! PUT ME DOWN!" I squirmed and yelled, but he wouldn't put me down. We reached the tides and he ran in.

He pulled me into the ocean, about waist deep and he dropped me. Then I realized his waist is taller then mine and I suddenly fell into the water. "Kim!" I heard, Jack picked me up and held onto me so tight. "Please, don't ever do that again." "I promise Jack, but will you let go now?" "No, just hang onto me and stay near me, I don't want to lose you or the baby."

Jack, the gang, and I swam in the ocean for hours until our skin looked like prunes. Jack made me hold onto him the whole time, and I have to admit it was fun. We soon decided to leave the cold, murky ocean and lay out in the cool night summer breeze.

While we were all relaxing I soon felt hard punches inside my stomach. "Jack! The baby is kicking!" I yelled even though he was right next to me. "Really?" He said as he put his hand on my stomach. He then started to kick harder. "Oh my God, this is the coolest thing ever." "I WANNA FEEL!" Jerry yelled as he ran over to us. "Does it hurt?" Julie asked. "Not until he starts kicking harder."

Afterwards we went home and Jack and I had a movie night. "Jack, are you excited for the baby?" "Babe, of course I am. I mean, he came a little early and its going to be hard, but I will love him for the rest of my life." He kissed me until my lips felt dry. I feel so safe and loved with Jack. He makes me feel beautiful when I am at my lowest point. He is just my everything. We soon feel asleep in each other's arms like every night.

"NO! NO! NO!" "Kim? KIM!" I woke up suddenly scared out of my mind. "Kim, what's wrong? It's 3:30 in the morning." I began crying, "Kim, sweetie. What's wrong?" "I just re-dreamt the night Frankie took me." I was so shaken I couldn't stop crying. Jack just held me there and didn't say a word he just kissed my forehead and laid us down. I soon feel asleep an hour later.

I woke up to singing coming from our bathroom. I walked in to see Jack singing, "Hey babe." I kissed his cheek as I wrapped my arms around his waist. "Hey cutie, I have to go to the dojo this morning to teach a class, but Jerry and Mika are going to the carnival and they invited you." "Okay good, will you meet us up afterwards?" "Of course." Jack kissed my lips and left. I jumped into the warm shower rinsing all the dirt off my body.

I soon left the shower and blow dried my hair, which remained straight, and put my makeup on.

I put on my high-waisted shorts and a white tank top. I threw on my green army jacket and combat boots and headed downstairs. "Morning sweetheart, Jack told me about last night, are you okay?" "I'm fine now, but I'm still scared to be by myself." "Well, Jack won't let anyone touch you ever again." "Haha yeah, and he calls me every 15 minutes." "That boy sure loves you two." "I know." I grabbed a banana and began eating. "That's not your all going to eat, your eating for two now... you need a lot more." Jack's mom started making me some cinnamon oatmeal. "Mrs. Brewer, I'm fine really." "Kim, if your worried about looking fat you don't. Your pregnant. And its normal to feel large, but the stomach will go away. You need to look pregnant, its healthy." "Okay, I understand." I was so self conscious about how I looked I didn't realize I could hurt the baby. And that really scared me.

Jack's mom and I chatted for a while until I heard a horn beeping. It was Jerry. "Kim, be safe honey!" "I promise!" I yelled as I ran out the door. I jumped into the backseat of Jerry's car, which is surprisingly clean. "Hey, hows the baby?" Mika asked. "Oh, he's perfect." I patted my stomach and smiled. "WOOHOO CARNIVAL! Oh, we are picking up Julie and Milton just thought I'd pop that in." Jerry said as he backed out the car. "So basically for the next 5 hours I'll be the fifth wheel?" "Sorry love." Mika laughed. Well at least I can make fun of the couples. We soon picked up Julie and Milton. "Hey Kim!" Julie said joyfully. The couple scooted into the pack seat, and it was quite uncomfortable. "To the carnival we go!" Jerry whooped and hollered.

We soon got to the parking lot of the carnival and had to park our car far away from the entrance. "Oh, fun. Walking." Mika complained. "Hop on my back." Jerry said to his girlfriend. Once we got to the ticket booth and got all of our tickets we decided to do play some games.

"WOOHH" Jerry yelled as he won his girlfriend a large Panda bear at the ring toss. "Jerrrry!" Mika was overly enthusiastic when he handed it over. Milton even won Julie a small frog stuffed animal at the leap frog game! I really missed Jack. Everyone was doing cute stuff together and I felt like I was holding them back from going off and doing there thing as couples. I suddenly felt hands wrap around my waist and saw a smile surface on Jerry's face.

"JACK!" I spun around and kissed his lips passionately. "I've missed you so much!" "Wow, thanks Kim!" Milton yelled. "I'm sorry, it's just I felt like I was the odd man out." I turned back to Jack. "I missed you too babe. I was so worried about you not being safe." "Awh sweetie." I replied. He smiled at this. "Thanks guys for watching over my girl, we're going to go do our own thing, so at dinner well meet up?" "Sure, I'll text you." Jerry replied. And with that Jack and I left to go be cute together.

Jack and I walked hand in hand. "So, what do you want to do first?" Jack asked me, as any good boyfriend would. I saw the ferris wheel coming out of the shadows, and Jack saw it too. I looked up at him and smiled. He knew exactly what I wanted and guided us to the ferris wheel. After we stood in line and got the gate of the ferris wheel, the young man stopped us. "Sir, is your girlfriend pregnant?" "ARE YOU INSISTING THAT MY GIRLFRIEND IS FAT?" Jack yelled as he pumped his fist into the air. The young man looked very intimidated "N-N-No sir, its just for saftey." "Haha, you should've seen your face man, I was just kidding, she is pregnant." Jack patted the man's shoulder and he seemed relieved. "I'm sorry, but no one pregnant is allowed to go on the ferris wheel, for safety reasons... I'm sorry." "It's okay! Thanks anyway. And I'm sorry my boyfriend scared you." I smiled and walked away. It was upsetting not being able to ride the ferris wheel with Jack, it was like a tradition. Jack saw how upset I looked and wrapped his arm around me. "I'm sorry love we couldn't go on the ferris wheel, how about I win Junior here a little something?" "Yay! Okay!" He knew exactly how to cheer me up.

After only one try Jack won James a huge dinosaur. I knew our son would love it. We soon met up with the gang after I made Jack get his face painted, it was a full on tiger mask. And I got a rainbow across my cheek. "Wow Jack, that doesn't make you seem more queer." "Thanks Jerry, you always make me feel better." Everyone got chilly cheese fries and corn dogs, except for me because I felt a little nauseous around the festival food. After a fun night we all went home, I had dinner at the house so I wouldn't get sick afterwards.

Jack and I were in the bathroom getting ready for bed. "I can't believe you made me get this!" Jack said furiously as he scrubbed off the face paint. "Its because I love you." "Yeah okay, I don't see you trying to get dry paint off every inch of your face." "It's because I got the tiny rainbow." I made a face at him and ran away. "Oh, come here you!" Jack chased after me and pushed me onto the bed. His shirt was all wet. "JACK! HAHA GET OFF OF ME, YOUR WET!" "Um, No!" "JACK! YOUR CRUSHING ME AND THE BABY." "Oh shit!" Jack quickly jumped off me and I began laughing. He stood me up and sank down to his knees facing my stomach. "I'm so sorry son, I didn't mean to crush you." Jack was now talking to my stomach. "Hey babe, please don't ever do that again." "I can talk to my son all I want." Jack stood up and winked at me, he then went back to scrub the rest of the paint off his face.

After he finished getting all the paint off his face, he took his shirt off and climbed into our maroon colored comforter. He pulled me close to him and laid his hand on my stomach and began rubbing it like he did every night. I love how much he cares about me and this baby, it makes me feel so special. He is the perfect boyfriend and the perfect best friend. I suddenly felt movement inside my stomach and Jack hand flinched. "Did you feel that?" I asked excitedly. "Oh my God, that was the coolest thing." Jack kissed my lips and pulled me closer to him. "I'll never let anything touch you ever again. I'll never you leave. I promise you. I love you Kimmy." "I love you too Jack."

We soon fell asleep in each others arms. I loved everything in my life right now. Everything is absolutely perfect.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the wait guys! But I promise the next one will be out in the next few days. I hope you enjoy and please review(:**

It's been 6 months now and we are out of school. Its October 6th and its so fucking hot out I might die. I mean, it is supposed to be fall, like what the hell. Jack and I are going to an festival concert tonight with the whole gang. Nothing has really changed Eddie is still trying to get Grace, Jerry and Jack... are Jerry and Jack and Milton is still Milton, except him and Julie had their first kiss!

I'm six months along now, and the whole gang is getting anxious. November 15 will be a crazy day. I feel so swollen already and I still have a whole trimester left. And I won't even get started on little James and his kicking, I swear we have a future karate master in out hands. "Jack!" I screeched in pain. "Is James kicking again?" Jack said as he ran into our newly furnished room and new room. "Really badly." He placed his hand on top of my swollen stomach. "Wow, he's really going at it, come here." He began hugging me and sat me up the rub my back.

"Hey, I want to show you something." Jack picked me up and carried me to the baby's room. "What are we doing-OH MY GOSH!" Jerry opened the door to a newly painted and furnished room for James. It was navy blue with a brown crib with blue blankets hanging off of it and clothes all in his closet and had stuffed animals everywhere. It had a 3-D James across the wall above his crib. I turned to Jerry, Mika, Eddie and Grace and hugged them all. I turned to Jack and kissed him passionately. "Guys, get a room!" We all started laughing at Jerry's remark. "Guys, this is the sweetest thing anyone has done for me. I can't- AH." I yelled in pain and fell to the floor. "KIM!" Jack yelled, he picked me up and I saw tears in his eyes, and he seemed so scared. "Jack... call.. M-m-Milton, its time..NOW!" I screeched in pain again. "JERRY GET MILTON, ITS TIME." Jack carried me downstairs and Eddie grabbed the bag. Grace held my hand while Jack carried me and Mika went to find Jack's parents.

I was scared out of my mind. This baby is a month early, and is not even fully developed. I'm scared he won't be able to make it on his own. A sudden rush of pain emerged from my back and traveled throughout my entire nerve system. "AH!" I screamed, I opened my to see that Jack had gotten me to the car and was putting me in. He jumped in right next to me and Grace began driving. I've never experienced this much pain in my life. "Jack... Where is everyone?" "They are right behind us, don't worry we will all walk in together." Jack kissed my forehead and began rubbing my stomach.

After what felt like an eternity of driving we finally arrived. Grace pulled up to the door and Jack quickly got out and picked me up and ran into the hospital. In a split second we were at the front desk. Jack began talking frantically. "Please, we need to get my girlfriend in a room now. She's in labor and I think she's pretty close." "Sir, you'll have to wait and sign these-" I felt a sudden shock and screamed out in pain. "AHH!" The receptionist's eyes opened and ran to get a wheelchair.

The young lady soon ran up with a wheelchair and Jack carefully placed me down. She grabbed some papers and guided us to a room. Once we got to the room my contractions got worse. The receptionist began speaking as we got into the room, "Okay Kim, here are some hospital gowns you can go into the bathroom and change into them. Jack you need to fill out these papers. And after the doctor checks up on you and the nurses get you all situated your friends can come in."

I walked into the bathroom and changed into the gowns. My stomach felt hidden and It made me nervous. I walked out and shoved my clothes into the hospital bag. I soon saw 3 people walk into the room. "Hello Kim, Im Doctor Shaw and this is Jenny and Lisa, your nurses. If you could lay down in the bed and we will get you situated." They began hooking me up to wires and other things and the doctor began talking. "Okay, your son is coming a little earlier than expected, but he'll be fine. We'll just have to monitor him a little bit closely. I'll come back in in about 2 hours, rest up and call the nurses if you need anything they will come in a bit more frequently." The doctor and the nurses left and Jack pulled up a chair next to me and grabbed my hand.

"Kim, I promise you everything will be okay. I'll be here always." Another contraction came over me and tears began flooding my eyes along with screeches coming from my mouth. Jack bared down and held my hand tight coaching me through it. "Jack, please don't leave." Tears escaped my eyes and he kissed my lips. "I'll be with you forever."

We heard a knock on the door and everyone soon flooded in. Jack's mom came over to us and began running her fingers through my hair. "Mrs. Brewer, can you please stay in here with us." "I promise, your allowed to have how many people in here?" "3, and Jerry we want you to stay." Jack threw a video camera at him, "And film our son." Jerry smiled. "WOO!," I think he was happy to be able to stay with us.

The whole gang sat together on the sofa and chairs and we all began talking. Whenever a contraction came over my body they all sat in horror and just watched Jack stay so strong. My nurse, Jenny, soon came in. "Hello, you must all be Jack and Kim's family and friends, I'm sorry, but some of you will have to leave and remain in the waiting room. I know 3 of you other than Jack are allowed to stay."

"Oh, its quite fine." Milton seemed relieved to be kicked out. The rest of the group walked over to me and we exchanged hugs. Grace was last and she had tears in her eyes, "Kim, I promise everything will be okay. And we'll be waiting for you and the new edition to the group." "Oh, opps I guess we forgot to ask, do you want to stay with us. We are allowed 3 other than the father, and you'd be number 3." "Oh, Kim.. OF COURSE I WOULD!"

I watched everyone fade from the room and went to the waiting room. Jerry and Grace looked at each other and knew that we didn't just want them in there. "Okay you two, whats really going on?" Grace chuckled. I looked at Jack and he looked at me smiling. I nodded and he began speaking. "Grace..Jerry, will you be his God parents?" Grace's smile widened and Jerry couldn't contain his happiness. The yelped together yes and we laughed.

Another contraction released from my insides and I breathed in pain. Jack's mom grabbed my hand along with Jack. "Come on Kimmy, do your breathing." Jerry seemed worried with speaking these words. Doctor Shaw soon walked in and he began to check how far along I was. "Well Kim, I'm shocked to say that you are 6 centimeters dialated, would you like an epidural?" "I thought you'd never ask!" "Haha, I'll go send for the anesthesiologist."

As soon as he left the anesthesiologist walked in. "Hello Kim, I heard you want an epidural. If you would please sit up for me on the edge of your bed." I obeyed his orders and Jack faced me and grabbed my hands and sat on his chair. Nervousness appeared on my face and Jack saw. "Kim, this needle will take some of the pain away." "Okay Kim, you might feel some pressure in one or both of your legs, but thats completely normal." The needle soon plugged into my back and after the anesthesiologist was done I was allowed to lay down.

Jerry came over to my left side and began talking. "Woah, that was a big ass needle! How yah feeling?" I soon realized he was filming. "And I got the whole thing on camera!" "I'm feeling a lot better actually, the contractions don't feel as bad."

"Kim, you should get some rest, we have a long night ahead of us." Jack said sweetly as he kissed my forehead.

I drifted into a deep sleep... for about 3 hours. It was now 11:30 pm and I woke up to sharp pains and pressure coming from my abdomen. "AH!" I screamed, the nurses and doctors came rushing in and Jerry awakened from his slumber. "Kim, is everything okay?" the nurse started looking at the monitor. "Kim, I haven't checked you in a while, so lets check to see how far along you are." The doctor checked and a smile appeared on his face. "Kim, your 10 centimeters along now and we are going to start prepping for delivery. Your contractions are increasing rapidly and if you feel the urge to push don't yet." The doctor began scrubbing his hands and putting on scrubs and gloves.

Jerry rushed to my side and before he even grabbed my hand I yelled. "JERRY GO GET JACK!" Jerry ran out of the room as fast as he could and before I knew it Jack, Mrs. Brewer, Jerry and Grace were back in the room. "I'm here Kim, I'm here." Jack kissed my forehead and placed a hand on my stomach. "I'll see you soon buddy." He smiled and and urge of pain showered my body, I grabbed his hand and I almost broke it. "Ow, ow,ow!" "Sorry! Its painful!"

"Okay Jack, I want you to hold her leg and coach her on. And Mrs. Brewer I suggest you do the same. Jerry and Grace stand on her sides and help them." The doctor spoke as the nurses put the blue sheets over my legs and a blanket on my stomach.

The doctor sat down and began instructing me to push. As I pushed energy came rushing out of my body and whenever I released I collapsed back into the pillow. I felt like I wasn't able to do it.

"Come on Kim, you can do it!" Jack helpfully coached. "I-I can't do it!" "Alright Kim, your going to feel another contraction and I want you to push." I felt the pain flood my body and I bared down. "AH JACK YOU DID THIS TO ME!" Jack's eyes seemed in pain and Jerry patted his shoulder and whispered something in his ear.

After hours of pushing the doctor finally announced good news, "Alright Kim, the head is crowning and just a few more pushes and your son will be here." The nurses prepared the station and I prepared to push. A cold washcloth on my forehead was sliding off and Grace corrected it. "Kim, you can do this." "I can't!" "Kim, you've been doing it!" Jack yelled. Another contracted came over me and I pushed again.

"Kim, one more push! The baby's head is out and now for the shoulders. One big, final push!" the doctor chanted. I pushed with all my might with the next contraction and suddenly cries flooded my ears.

Jack and I's son was finally here.


	12. Chapter 12

**I know, I got this one out fast. I hope you like it and please review! I'll work on the next chapter for a while because I want it to be really good, but look out for chapters of Legacy!**

Once I heard James cry, I feel in love. I looked up at Jack and his eyes teared up. He looked down at me and kissed my forehead. "You did amazing Kimmy." Jack smiled, but his smile soon faded. The cries had stopped and the nurses frantically moved throughout the room. They began hooking tubes up to him and I began to worry.

"What's going on?" I asked worriedly. Before I got my answer they whisked him out of the room and tears flooded my eyes. The doctor told Jack to go with them and he ran out of the room. And I still was left without an answer.

"Doctor, whats going on?" I yelled. "Kim, James has a lot of fluid in his lungs and his liver isn't quite fully developed yet. They took him to the NICU and I promise you can see him later." The doctor and nurses cleaned up the room and I changed into my pajamas. Jack's mom told me to get some rest and everyone left the room, but I couldn't sleep until I knew my baby was alright. And Jack wasn't back either.

I just sat there crying holding Jack's hoodie. I soon heard the door click open and Jack walked in with a wheel chair. His face was puffy, as if he was crying. He came over to me and hugged me tightly. He picked me up and placed me in the wheel chair. "Jack, where are we going?" "To see James. Kim, I love you so much. He is absolutely beautiful." "Did you hold him?" "No, but I got to cut the umbilical cord." Jack smiled at this. Once we got the the NICU we had to put scrubs on. I sat back down in the wheel chair after I changed and Jack wheeled me over to James.

My heart sank. I felt so broken. He was so small and fragile and with all the tubes hooked up to him he looked so helpless. I lost it, I began crying and Jack just held me. The doctor soon came in and I bared myself for bad news. "Jack.. Kim, don't fret. It is completely normal for this to happen with premature babies, but you should know little James is doing fine and is responding well." The doctor looked at me smiling and began talking again, "Would you like to hold him?" All my nerves released and a large smiled was planted on my face. "Of course I would, and Jack can to?" "Yes, he may."

The nurses carefully pulled James out of the incubator he was currently in and placed the small bundle in my arms. A small tear slid down my cheek and onto his. His eyes soon opened to reveal his light blue eyes. "Hey buddy, I'm your mommy." Tears flooded my eyes and Jack's did as well. I carefully handed him over to Jack. Jack strong arms turned into soft jelly as he took James. He was so nervous, but it came so natural to him. "Hey buddy, I know we met a little early, but that means I get to love you longer." Jack said tearfully.

After a good hour with James, we had to return to our room. Thankfully James was allowed to come with us, since his lungs were free of fluid, but the nurses will be closely monitoring our room. Once we got to our room I took James in my arms and laid on the bed with him. Jack climbed in the bed and sat next to me and began playing with James tiny fingers. A loud knock pounded on the door and the gang came pouring in. Along with a nurse with papers. I gave James to Jack's mom and went to the papers.

After everything was filled out Jack and I turned our attention to the group. Milton was sitting down on the couch holding James since he was afraid he'd drop him. "Kim, he's so handsome." Milton smiled. "Well, he gets it from his father." I smiled and kissed Jack's lips. Jerry got him next and smiled at his godchild. "You two had good sex." Jerry smirked. "Okay, did not want to hear that!" Jack's dad yelled. He walked over to his grandson and smiled. "But you two did do a good job."

Soon everyone went home and Jack's parents left to get clothes. James was in Jack's arms and I was slowly falling asleep. "He has your hair, Jack." "And he has your cute button nose." James cooed at this and fell asleep. Jack started to become more comfortable holding the small infant and his fatherly instincts started to show. I felt as if mine were to. Jack placed our soon in his incubator next to me. Jack came around and scooted in next to me and I nuzzled into him. "We did so good," I smiled looking down at my soon. "Kim, even though it'll be hard. I think we'll be amazing parents." I kissed Jack's lips at his wonderful comment and he hugged me tightly.

After a long day Jack's parents soon returned and I had finally fell asleep. I was so happy, my family was utterly perfect. I know it started a lot earlier then it was supposed to, but thats what made it my family.

After a deep sleep I woke up at 7 am. And to my surprise, Jack was already awake taking care of James with a nurse instructing him. "Early morning lesson, huh?" I said sarcastically as I stretched my arms. "Morning sweetie." Jack smiled back at me. "Hello Kim, I think James is ready to try breast feeding, would you like to try it?" "Uh-Uh okay." I was hesitant to do it, because it kinda scared me, but I decided to give it a go. When James latched on Jack watched in awe. It hurt a little bit at first, but I got used to it.

James did quite well with it to.

Once James was fed and changed he took a nap and the nurse left. I only had one more day left in the hospital and I had to soak in all the information I could get. I was completely lost in thought staring down at my son and it took a while for Jack to get my attention. "Kim. Kim. KIM!" "Huh?" "I'm going to hop in the shower, I'll be out in 30 minutes." Jack kissed my lips and went on to his shower, and thankfully I was next.

James was still fast asleep by the time Jack was done and it was my turn. Still sore, Jack had to help me up and walk me into the bathroom. I was fine until my shower was over and I had changed into sweatpants and a tee shirt. Jack had to carry my back to the bed since I had lost all my strength. Giving birth can really do some numbers on your body.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey strangers! I know, I've been gone from this story forever! I was so busy and I also had a writers block, but I think I'm good now. Hopefully I'll have tons of chapters for this! Please review!**

As we pulled through Jack's long driveway my thoughts flooded my mind. Like am I going to be a good mother? Will Jack stay? Will we still be together? Will James like me? My eyes began to tear up and Jack saw it, but he didn't say a single word. When we got out of the car he took me and held me in his arms. "I won't leave, Kim." Its almost like he knew exactly what I was saying. Heck he always knows what it going on in my mind.

Jack quickly picked me up in a fireman's carry and started walking to the house. "Jack! What about James?!" "Kimmy, don't worry my dad has him." I began giggling and I felt like a teenager again. And that was a feeling I thought would never come back.

When Jack and I walked into the house, I was still in his arms. When he put me down I couldn't believe my eyes. "Dad? DAD! YOU CAME!" I began crying. My dad pulled me into his muscular body. He smelt like cigars and old spice. I missed that scent so much it hurt. After what felt like hours of hugging my dad finally spoke.

"So where is that grandson of mine?" My dad cracked a smile, but had watery eyes. I left the room to go get James from Jack's mom. I quickly grabbed him and his bottle since it was almost time for him to eat.

I came back to the living room to see Jack, my dad, and his dad all talking and laughing. And to no surprise the football game was on. I hadn't left the room for 5 minutes and they already had turned on the TV.

My dad soon sees me and stands up. "Dad, this is your grandson, James Timothy Brewer." I handed James to my father. He just looked at James with such love in his eyes. He looked up at me and smiled, "Kimmy, he's beautiful." His voice cracked through that short sentence and tears flooded his eyes. He wasn't crying because he was sad, he was happy.

After my dad got James, he wouldn't let go. He fed him, changed him, and let him sleep in his arms. No doubt my dad was in love.

It was around 2 o'clock when the party started. A loud knock banged on the door and the whole gang came crashing in. "Where is my godson!?" Jerry yelled as he entered with a large teddy bear. "He's over there with my dad Jer." I couldn't help, but laugh at Jerry.

Milton walked in and handed me a gift, "For everything you've gone through we wanted to get you something." I opened the small gift to see a black box. I handed Milton the bag and opened the box. Inside was a silver heart necklace with something engraved on it. _We love you, Mommy Kim. _I turned it around to see engraved, _The Crew. _

I looked at everyone and tears streamed down my face, "Oh, you guys." "Awh, Kimmy." Grace rushed to my side and hugged me tightly. I winced in pain. "Oh, I'm sorry!" She apologized. "It's okay."

Eddie, Mika, Milton, Julie, and Rudy all came in a hugged me. I walked into the living room to find Jerry holding James as Jack and my dad watched over him. I sat down next to Jerry and caressed the side of my sons face with my finger.

Jerry looked up at me and smiled, "I see you like your gift." I looked down to see he notice I had already put it on. "You know, it was Jerry's idea!" Rudy commented. "Awh, Jer thank you." I said sweetly.

"Okay Jerry, you've held him enough! Give me James!" Grace complained. Jerry reluctantly handed him over. Grace looked at Jack then at James and over and over again. "You know Kim, he looks an awful look like Jack." She smiled.

"Ha, are you kidding me? He looks like Kim!" Jack argued. "I'm with her on this one buddy," Jerry commented. "He's a mini you!" Milton said.

When 4 o'clock rolled around everyone had left and now it was just me, Jack, James, and Jack's parents.

James was in my arms with his eyes open looking around. Jack had just finished putting everything away upstairs and sat down next to me. I looked at him and smiled and handed him James.

"Hey little guy, your daddy hasn't seen you all day!" Jack smiled. "He was too busy to be with either of us." I teased. "Well looks like we have a popular kid." Jack said before he kissed me.

"Kimmy, you did fantastic. You know I love you so much. You are beautiful." _Beautiful? _That word echoed in my head, they were to good to be true. Jack saw the sadness in my eyes and pulled my chin up with his thumb.

"What's wrong gorgeous?" He asked. "I'm not beautiful or gorgeous. Look at this!" I pointed to my post-baby belly. He looked at me dead in the eyes. "Don't you ever say that. That is the most gorgeous think I've ever laid eyes on."

"Yeah right. Its my swollen stomach that has stretch marks all over it. Its ugly." I rolled my eyes. "No. Its the place that are son spent 8 months in. Its the place where you cared for him and kept him safe as he was growing into a human. Its the most hottest thing I've ever laid eyes on. What's more beautiful than the woman who carried my son for 8 months. And those stretch marks are proof that you did it."

My heart sank. He was so perfect and sweet, he actually thought I was beautiful with my swollen belly and stretch marks. "And right now, you in my sweatpants and my black tshirt, turns me on." Jack laughed. "Jack!" "What? Its true, you are beautiful. And never forget it." He kissed me passionately making sure not to crush James.

He released and looked down at James. "Jack?" "Yeah Kim?" "We are going to be fine, I know it." I smiled. He looked up at me, "We are always going to be fine." He said so sincerely.

After what felt like minutes of my eyes closed I felt a tap on my arm. I looked up to see Mrs. Brewer. "Hey sweetie," She said as she stroked my hair. "You and Jack dozed off, I grabbed James because he was wide awake and he's started to get fussy. I changed him, but he seems hungry." I knew what she was putting down and I slowly moved Jack's arm from around my shoulder and sat up. My abdomen ached as I stood up and my legs were sore. But I sucked it up and went up stairs, with the help of Mrs. Brewer, so I could feed the munckin.

I get up to mine a Jack's room to hear him fussing in the small crib next to our bed. I grab him, a burp cloth, and a blanket. I sat down on the bed and held him so he was facing my boob. I pulled down my shirt and nursing bra and he notice right away. He latched on so quick and began sucking.

It stung a little, and I winced in pain, but it wasn't to bad. I covered him with the blanket and grabbed my phone. As I was on my phone I heard footsteps come around to our room. At the doorway appeared a handsome young man. It was none other than Jack.

"I can't believe you left me." He smirked as he leaned against the door frame crossing his arms over his chest. _God, thats sexy. _"Well, James was hungry and I didn't want to wake you. You were sleeping peacefully and when is the next time thats gonna happen." He smiled, "You know I could've helped you." He said as he sat next to me on the bed. "How, I'm pretty sure you can't do this." I pointed to the baby who was sucking milk out of my breast. "Obviously, but I could've grabbed him and shushed him while you were grabbing the blanket and burp rag." He said.

"Well, next time I'll be sure to wake you." I smiled. "Well, you need to sleep too!" He commented. "I know, but he needs me. I'm his food supply. I'm the only way he'll survive. So if he's hungry at 3 am, I have no choice." He smiled, "And I'll be up with you." I looked at him and kissed him, "How did I get so lucky to have you."

I scrunched my face in pain and Jack saw. "It hurts?" He asked. "Yeah, just a little bit. I mean someone gnawing at your breast isn't exactly pleasing." I commented. He showed sympathy on his face and began rubbing my neck.

James had finished eating and Jack insisted on changing his diaper and but him the crip next to me. We changed into our pajamas and climbed into bed. Jack wrapped his arm around my shoulder and I snuggled into his chest.

"Hey gorgeous?" I rolled my eyes in disbelief that I was gorgeous. "Yeah, sexy?" I smirked. He looked down at my and smiled, "We have our own little family, don't we?"

"Yeah, we do." As a closed my eyes and smiled. He kissed me on the lips and then on my forehead, "I love you so much Kimmy." "I love you more." I laughed. "Impossible!" I whispered. "Whatever helps you sleep at night." I smirked. I raised myself up and kissed him, then I snuggled into his chest as I was before and drifted into sleep. Things were actually going to be perfect.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey Guys, I'm starting to get into this story again and I'm happy about that. I hope you like this chapter and please review!**

I was in the most deepest sleep I've had in weeks, but I was suddenly awoken by soft kisses on my cheek. I opened my eyes to see a set of brown eyes staring at me. I shut my eyelids tight and the slightest smile curved on my lips.

A pair of sweet, plush lips grazed mine and kissed me so softly, "Wake up, sleeping beauty." A whisper entered my ear.

I groaned and sat up. I rubbed my eyelids and opened my eyes to the world. I murmured, "What do you want." "I don't want anything-" "Then why did you wake me?" I interrupted. "James is hungry babe." The handsome teen smiled.

I flipped the covers off of me and sat on the edge of the bed. I stretched and stood up slowly walking out the door, "I can't wait until he can feed himself," I mumbled under my breathe. A pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist and a kiss was planted on my cheek, "He's downstairs with Ricky love. And Kim, he's only a week old it'll be a while before he can feed himself." Jack smirked.

I rolled my eyes and hesitantly tore Jack's arms off my waist. I stumbled downstairs as I heard the sound of a faint cry. I walked into the den to see Ricky and Jack's mom, Dana, hushing James.

I leaned against the door and smiled. Dana's eyes found mine and smiled, "James look, mommy's here!" I walked over to them and grabbed the infant from Ricky. I made my way upstairs, "Hey Kim! He was nibbling on my fingers, he seems really hungry." Ricky shouted. _Great, he hurts when he's really hungry. _ I thought to myself.

I walked into James nursery and sat down in the plush blue chair. I grabbed the burp cloth and blanket next to me and began feeding James. I was in mid boob switching when I noticed Jack standing at the doorway. I blushed and quickly covered James and myself up with the blanket. Jack rolled his eyes, but smiled. He walked over to us and sat on the arm rest of the chair.

He moved some strands of hair off my face and smiled down at us. I was still blushing from what happened moments earlier. "You know Kim, we've had sex, I've seen you pregnant, heck I've even seen you give birth. Why are you so embarrassed still?" Jack asked. I hung my head down in shame, "I just think its weird and unattractive. And my body isn't exactly back to normal."

Jack tilted my chin up with his thumb. I looked away in shame, "Kim look at me." I looked into his mesmerizing chocolate brown eyes, they looked so serious. "Kim, stop it. I'm serious. You are the most gorgeous thing to ever walk this planet. Whenever James was born, I thought you looked stunning. And your body, pre or post baby is rocking. Don't get me started on breast feeding, its the most hottest thing ever-" "Jack," I blushed. "I'm not done. You constantly think that you are unattractive and ugly, and frankly thats total bullshit, and you know it."

I nodded as a tear streamed down my face. Jack smiled and wiped the tear off with his thumb, "Now, I never ever want to hear you say otherwise. You are perfect in every single way." I nodded and smiled. Jack kissed my forehead and I closed my eyes. A small smile curved off the corner of my lips and 2 tears fell. He was so good to me, so perfect.

I noticed that James was done as he started to fuss. "Hey, I got it." Jack smiled and took the burp cloth and flung it over his shoulder. He picked up James and placed him on his shoulder and began burping him. I cleaned myself up and finished just when Jack got the last burp out of him.

I walked over to Jack who was rubbing the infant's back and rocking him back and forth. I crossed my arms and gazed at the two, I glanced up at the clock and realized it was 8:45. James normally wakes up at 6 and has to eat right away, "Jack how long have you and James been up?" "About 10 minutes after you woke up," he answered. I sighed in relief and smiled, "Wow, guess he was tired huh?" I patted James's back.

We made our way downstairs into the den and I plopped down on one of the bean bag chairs. Jack carefully placed James in his small crib downstairs before sitting down next to Ricky to play xbox.

I know, we are parents now we have bigger priorities then hanging out and playing xbox. But it is a Saturday morning and I don't have to go back to school until after Christmas break, but Jack has to go back Tuesday. I know its mid-October and returning in January means I have a lot to catch up on, but Jack and Grace will bring me my work.

I heard tiny footsteps coming downstairs and I smiled, Addison entered the den. I was just about to speak before she tiptoed over and placed a finger on my lips to shush me. I nodded, she tiptoed over behind Jack and covered his eyes with her hands. "I got you Jack!" Addison yelled in the cutest voice. "Oh really?" I questioned playfully. He grabbed her from behind him and pulled her into his lap. He began tickling her, "Jackie stop!" She screamed laughing. "Daddy help!" She was bursting at the seams of laughter.

Ricky smirked, "Okay." He was just about to whisk her away from Jack when he began tickling her. "Daddy! Jack! Stop!" She was almost breathless from laughing so hard. I swear she almost peed her pants.

I couldn't help, but be so amazed by Jack. He was so good with kids, it made me melt inside. "Cute huh?" A familiar voice whispered behind me. I turned around to see Hayden, "The cutest" I smiled.

"Stop it! Stop it! I have to pee!" the two year old yelled. "Okay guys, thats enough," Hayden stepped in picking up her daughter. Addison looked at her and whined, "Mamma, I have to pee!" She squirmed in her arms. Hayden took her to the bathroom and was back in 10 minutes.

Addison walked back into the room sulking with Hayden behind. She plopped down on the couch and crossed her arms over her chest. Rickey paused the xbox and Jack flung his arms up in disbelief. Rickey rolled his eyes and turned to Addison, "What's wrong princess?" "You wouldn't stop when I told you to." She pouted. "I'm sorry babe, wanna sit in my lap and help me beat Jack?" Her eyes lit up and a the biggest smile crept across her face. She ran over and sat in his lap and then Ricky resumed the game.

Hayden and I chatted up for a little bit before Jack's dad, Paul, announced breakfast is ready. Jack and I ran to the dining room, we pushed each other around to make sure one of us got there first. Of course the gentleman that Jack is let me go ahead of him when we approached the room.

Ricky, with Addison on his hip, and Hayden entered the room and sat down in their chairs. We all served ourselves the pancakes and sausages Dana had prepared for us. "I'm not hungry!" Addison wailed at the top of her lungs. "Addison!" Hayden yelled. The toddler stuck her tongue out at her mother before flinging the food on her small fork at the wall. "That's it." Ricky patted his mouth with his napkin and placed it next to his plate. He stood up and grabbed Addison out of her high chair, "You going into time out missy." He said sternly as he walked out of the room with her crying in his arms.

"I'm so sorry!" Hayden said to Dana. "Its okay, I had two boys and boys are more difficult at this stage." Dana smiled. I looked up with my mouth wide open since I was about to eat a piece of pancake. I dropped the fork and cleared my throat, "Um, what stage?" I piped up. Hayden and Dana giggled, "The terrible two's is what they call it." Hayden replied. "Toddlers just get sassy and are unpredictable at that age." Dana said. My eyes widened and I swallowed fear.

Jack laughed, "Don't worry Kim, it'll be okay." I smiled and continued eating. I was cleaning off my plate as the doorbell rang. Dana, Paul, and Ricky were still eating and Jack was changing James's diaper. I insisted on answering the door as Dana slowly stood up.

I walked over to the door and I didn't even think to see who is was. I opened the door with a smile, but that was quickly wiped off my face. The lady before me smiled faintly, "Hi Kimmy."

My eyes filled with fury and I was flooded with anger. My body heated up and I became enraged. I nearly slammed the door in their face before a hand stopped the door from the outside.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey Guys, I don't have really anything to say then just enjoy the story and review review review!**

I was angry. Hell thats an understatement, I was fucking pissed. I looked into the woman's eyes enraged. "What are you doing here?" I gritted through teeth. "I wanted to see my grandson." The woman said innocently as if nothing ever happened. I glared at my mother, "The hell with that." I attempted to slam the door before I was stopped again.

"Kim." A calming familiar voice called my name. I turned to see Gavin, who I didn't even realize was here. I leaped into my brothers arms and buried into his neck. Gavin was my big brother, even though he was 20 and in college we still had the closest bond.

I pulled away from my brothers arms and turned back to my mother. I glared at her, "You expect to walk in here and be able to see my son after what you've done to me!" I yelled. "You kicked me out of the house and didn't even help me. You abandoned me. Gavin and Dad would call me and we would get lunch together. But you refused to let Nathan see me. Do you know how much you hurt me?" I shouted.

I heard footsteps running towards us and I turned to see Jack with James in his arms. He stopped dead in his tracks shocked. I glared at Jack, "Take James to your mom." I said as calmly as I could. I turned back around to my mom and Gavin. "Kimmy, Gavin and I just want to see James." My mom said softly inching towards me. I stepped back keeping my ground, "Gavin can, but you can't." "But I just need to talk to you," my mom spoke in sadness. "Enough has been said!" I yelled. "Kim," my brother's piercing hazel eyes looked into mine. "Kim, mom needs to talk to you." "I said-" "Kim," my brother interrupted, his voice had raised.

I rolled my eyes and obeyed my brother by motioning them inside. Dana came running into the entrance of her house and stopped. She gasped and looked at me, I nodded my head and she guided them to the dining room. Jack came behind me and grabbed my hand squeezing it 3 times.

I sat across my mother and Gavin as Jack sat next to me. "Would you like some coffee?" Dana asked my two family members. They both said yes and smiled.

I waited for Dana to return before I let my mom talk.

"Thank you Dana," my mom smiled as Dana sat down after giving her coffee. I turned to my mother, "Okay you got what you wanted now please talk." I glared at her. I was so mad steam was practically shooting out of my ears. Jack's hand found my back and began rubbing it to calm me down.

My mom took a sip before speaking, "Kim I know how much I hurt you and I'm sorry. I would take back everything I said and did. I should've never abandoned you. " I rolled my eyes, "If you're so sorry and you wish you didn't kick me out then why did you." I raised my voice. Gavin glared at me.

"You see Kim," my mom cleared her voice, "When I was 15 I got pregnant, whenever I told my parents they called me a disgrace and said if i didn't get an abortion then they would kick me out. So I decided to get an abortion. So whenever you told us you were pregnant and said you were keeping it, it was like I was 15 all over again. I know I hurt you and I know we will never have the same bond again, but I want you to know that I love you and I'm sorry." My mom said tearfully.

Tears filled my eyes, "I know you love me and I love you too, but nothing can change what you did. I can't forgive you like that and I still can't trust you." I choked. Jack wrapped his arms around me. "I know that Kim." My mom wiped some tears out of her eyes.

I cleared my face of tears and swallowed my pride. I turned to Jack, "Go get James." He looked into my eyes softly and kissed my forehead before leaving to get him. I looked at my mom who had hope in her eyes. I turned to Gavin how mouthed, "I'm proud of you." I smiled and mouthed back, "I know."

Jack returned with James and his father. Paul handed James to Gavin, Gavin looked down at my son with such love. I could tell James had a special place in his heart. My mom got him next, she smiled and talked to him. I was so hurt by what she did and I still am. Even though I understand why, it still wasn't an excuse. It was bitter sweet to see her with James, but I knew I did the right thing.

After 20 minutes, my mom and Gavin had to leave. Jack and I walked them out. They exited the house, but my mom stopped at the door and turned to me. "Kimmy, I'll always love you." My mom choked up. I smiled, "I know." She nodded, "Oh and Nathan has a soccer game Thursday since he is now on the JV team. You should go." "I'll see what I can do." She smiled and left.

I shut the door and turned around to be picked up and spun around by Jack. I giggled, "What?" "I'm so proud of you. I love you." Jack set me down and cupped his hands around my face pulling me into his lips. Mine crashed against his, I savored the taste of maple syrup on his lips. He hesitantly pulled back, we were gasping for air.

He picked me up in a fireman's carry and walked upstairs, I laughed as hard as I could. He always knew how to make me feel better. He plopped me down on the bed and kissed me roughly. I kissed back, but I bit his lower lip and pulled it towards me. He looked at me and growled playfully.

After a very intense, hot make out scene I heard James cry. I insisted on getting him, but Jack made me get into the shower and relax since I had made him a bottle this morning.

I hopped happily into the shower. Today was a weird day. It was good, then bad, then good again and it was only 10:45. I got out of the shower and walked into the closet. I picked out a pair my dark wash jeggings, a black shirt from old navy, and Jack's lacrosse sweatshirt. I put on my undergarments and clothes before doing my hair and makeup. I straightened my hair, but made my long bangs flow of the side. When I finished getting ready and was happy about my appearance I grabbed my phone and headed down stairs.

Jack was sitting in the den with James in his arms watching TV alone. I'm guessing the rest of the house was getting ready for the day too. I ran to the couch and jumped next to him. I criss crossed my legs and smiled. I reached over for James and clapped my arms, "Your turn Jack, I want some alone time with my baby." Jack handed him to me and left to get ready, he turned around and smirked. "Hey, is that my hooded?" I smiled innocently. He rolled his eyes and laughed.

I was looking at James, caressing the side of his face as he was slowly falling asleep. His eyes would shut for a few moments, but would spring open. "You can't fight sleep forever," I giggled. "Nothing is going on you're not going to miss a thing."

James dozed off after a few minutes. I just stared at him. I couldn't believe how much I loved him. It was also amazing that he came out of me. But what warmed my heart the most is that he was the perfect mixture of Jack and I. He was the example of mine and Jack's love.

I saw a tall, handsome figure leaning against the doorway. He was wearing gray skinny jeans, but not too skinny, and a maroon shirt. His two chocolate brown eyes were staring at me with such lust and affection. I chuckled quietly, not wanting to wake the sleeping baby. The boy flipped his wet hair before moving over to me. He sat down and patted the empty space next to him. I moved and his arm flung around my shoulder and I snuggled into his warm chest.

James was still asleep in my arms and Jack just rubbed the brown hairs on his head. James began moving around a little and I sensed he was uncomfortable. I hesitantly left Jack's arms and placed James in the crib in the corner of the den. I quickly tip toed back over to Jack and snuggled into the same position.

Jack's hand caressed the top of my head. He kissed my head and gave me a tight squeeze. "Kimmy," he whispered, "I love you and James more than anything else. I'll love you forever."

I turned to face him and my eyes began to swell up. A few tears escaped and a small smile left the corners of my mouth. He wiped them away and smiled, "Now, why are you crying?" I looked into his eyes, "Because you are everything I've ever wanted, and I'm so amazed that I got it. But I'm mostly crying, because I know you truly mean every word you say. And what is more perfect then that." I choked behind my words.

Jack kissed my lips. "You are everything I could ever dream of and more." Jack sat me up slowly and got up. I pouted my lips and stuck my tongue out at him. He rolled his eyes and waved his hands acting like he was scared.

Oh its on. I jumped up and tackled him to the ground. He quickly spun me around and kissed me. The kiss was deep and I was really into it, but he quickly pulled away. My lips were still puckered and I open my eyes. He was laughing at me. I was just about to get him back before he spoke, "Hey Kim, can I ask you something?" He rubbed his hand on his neck. It was so sexy when he did that, every time it put me in a trance. "Kim?" I was pulled back into reality. "Yeah?" I asked. "Are you okay? You were staring at me hungrily." He laughed. I rolled my eyes and blushed, "Sorry, but what do you want?"

Jack reached into his pocket and pulled out something small. Small normally doesn't mean a lot, but this seemed like a big deal. My jaw dropped and my eyes swelled up with tears yet again.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey Guys, I know this is a short chapter, but I needed a time slot and I also had to get some stuff in and I wanted it to be short. Chapter 17 also might be coming tonight.**

The tears in my eyes made everything glare, but I knew exactly what was going on. I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out. I was in utter shock. His chocolate orbs glistened and a smile raised upon his lips, "Kim, I know we are only juniors, and we are way to young to get married." He opened the tiny black box in his hand to reveal a silver band with a knot in the middle. But inside the knot a small diamond was secured inside. "Kim, this ring is a promise to you. A promise that I'll ask you to marry me. A promise one day I'll vow to spend the rest of my life with you."

I couldn't stop the tears from pouring down my face. I was laughing the softest laugh. Jack grabbed my right hand and placed the ring on my middle finger. "The promise ring goes on the middle finger because the other ones have another purpose." He smiled at me. "Kim, this ring is a promise that one day you'll be mine forever."

I still couldn't find the right words to say. I just sat there with the biggest smile on my face. I probably looked stupid as hell since I was crying, but I didn't care. I just grabbed Jack's face and pressed his sweet lips into mine. The rush of spearmint entered my breath.

Jack pulled away gasping for air. I was so caught up in the moment, I forgot how to breathe. I know how cheesy, but Jack just does that to me. I forget anything and everything. I forget all the worries and fear. He makes me feel like I'm the most precious and fragile thing on earth.

Jack and I cuddled, and made out I'm not going to lie, for about an hour before James stirred awake. I sadly got up from Jack and grabbed James from the corner of the room. I turned back around to see Jack gone. I walked over to the kitchen to see him warming up a bottle I had prepared earlier.

He tested the warmth and gave it to me. I sat down in a bean bag chair with the fussy baby in my arms, "Hold on babe, its right here." James realized the bottle was in front of his face, and began sucking away. It was about 11 o'clock when the rest of the house was downstairs. Addison was on the couch passed out, I'm guessing it was her nap time.

Dana came over and sat down next to me, she put her hands out ushering for me to give her James. I handed him over slowly. He started to cry a little since I took the bottle away, but once Dana had it in her hands and gave it to him he was totally fine.

_Such a drama king, I thought to my self laughing. _"Whats so funny?" Ricky walked in grabbed the sleeping toddler on the couch. "Just thinking about how James is such a drama king." I giggled a little. He chuckled a little, "Just wait until he's her age." He pointed at Addison and then took her upstairs to her room.

Jack walked into the room hanging up his phone, he looked at me with guilt in his eyes. "What's wrong Jack?" "Rudy asked me to come to the dojo, apparently we qualified for Nationals this in February," He smirked. I jumped up and ran into his arms, he spun me around. "Jack thats wonderful!" "I know, I feel bad for leaving you and James alone since I have no idea how long I'll be gone." "Its okay, I've got your mom and I'll ask Grace to come over." "Are you sure?" He asked sincerely, "Because if not I can tell Rudy I can't-." "Go," I interrupted him, "I'll be fine." I smiled reassuring him I'll be fine.

He ran upstairs to get changed into sweats. I did envy him a little. I missed doing karate, it was the only way I could vent and clear my head. I was the happiest while doing it, it was the thing I loved doing.

Jack came down stairs in a tank top and sweats. He had his bag over his left shoulder. He pulled me into him kissing me passionately on the lips. "I'll be back before you know it." And with that he ran out the door.

Grace came over for about an hour and hung out with James and I. Jack called about every 30 minutes, it was cute, but got very annoying.

It was about 9 o'clock when I crawled into bed. I got a call from Jack, but I honestly can't remember it all since I was half asleep. Once I hung up the phone darkness overtook me.

I suddenly felt arms wrap around my waist and I was pulled into a sweaty, muscular chest. I blinked my eyes and turned to see chocolate orbs staring at me with such affection. It was all very hazy since I was in a deep sleep, and to be honest I couldn't tell if I was dreaming or not.

I felt pepper kisses along my collar bone and jaw line which made me faintly giggle. "Good night Kimmy," was the last thing I heard before I crashed into a deep sleep.


End file.
